The present invention is generally directed to a collapsible container for storing a fluid, such as, for example, liquid soap, to be metered to a user through a dispensing device.
Bottles and containers made from flexible or semi-rigid plastic materials are well known in the art. Such containers have been fabricated from such materials as polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, polypropylene and polycarbonate.
Many types of liquid soaps, detergents and deodorants for personal hygiene are supplied in such containers which are designed to be inserted into a dispenser provided with hand actuated pumps.
Often the dispensers are designed such that as a liquid is pumped from the container, air backflows into the container to replace the displaced fluid. This exposure to air can lead to degradation and shortened lifetime of the fluid due to, for example, oxidation and contamination.
This in turn, may cause thickening of the fluid, by oxidation or evaporation which may result in blockages of the pumping mechanism in the dispenser.
Collapsible containers have been utilized wherein a fluid is dispensed from the container by a pump and an airtight seal of the container prevents air from being drawn into the container. The container slowly collapses as the fluid volume therein decreases. This design reduces exposure of the fluid to air which in turn decreases oxidation and contamination of the fluids contained therein, thus increasing the useful shelf life of the liquid or fluid.
Another problem associated with battery-powered dispensers is the separate requirement of battery replacement.
The present invention provides for a bottle assembly for a battery-powered dispenser in which a battery and a collapsible bottle are coupled as a unit. Thus, no separate handling of batteries is necessary and the battery may be sized so that its life is depleted when the fluid is completely dispensed.
A bottle assembly in accordance with the present invention for a battery-powered dispenser generally includes a container for storing a dispensable fluid and a pump, fixed to the container, for releasing metered amounts of the fluid from the container in response to a battery operated actuator disposed in the dispenser.
A battery carrier is fixed to the container for providing power to the actuator. The battery carrier includes means for enabling electrical connection between the batteries disposed in the battery carrier and the actuator.
Thus, the batteries and collapsible container are coupled as a unit and, as hereinabove noted, no separate handling of batteries is necessary. The battery life capacity is coupled to the collapsible container volume and the depleted bottle assembly is disposed with no additional handling for the battery assembly.
More particularly, the container is collapsible, preferably with accordion-like convolutions in walls of the container for enabling collapse thereof. The batteries are preferably sealed within the battery carrier and a size and number of the batteries are calibrated to provide an adequate power supply for the dispenser to dispense all of the fluid stored in the container.
A base is provided for supporting the container and the battery carrier while enabling collapse of the container without interference with the battery carrier. More specifically, the container may include a curvilinear wall interconnected with a linear wall and a battery carrier may be supported adjacent the container linear wall. This provides for a small footprint.